Nightmare's Bride
by bonniefangirl000
Summary: Nightmare had just fallen in love with a cat- animatronic named "Luna". But there is something he doesn't know about her. Her shyness and kindness hides it from the outside world. Will Nightmare be safe when he finds out about Luna's secret.
1. Nightmare's New Crush

Nightmare sat in a room full of toys. They use to be cute, but they turned into a nightmare. They had sharp teeth and sharp claws. Marionettes hanged from the ceiling. It was a bit creepy.

"Nightmare, you have to get out of this room and talk to some animatronics," Nightmare Fredbear said to Nightmare. Nightmare smiled a smile most unpleasant.

"People don't care about me, I don't care about them," Nightmare replied out of the shadow. Nightmare Fredbear just shrugged and walked out of the room. "Why would I care about anybody?" he asked himself.

"Um Nightmare, we need you come out here," Nightmare Chica said, peeking her out from the door. Nightmare growled and got up and went to see who it was. The person was wearing a cloak.

"Ok, quick looking creepy and take off the cloak," Nightmare ordered. It took off the cloak. It was a kitty animatronic. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hello, I have been lost for ten years and know I have found this house," the cat said. Nightmare couldn't say anything. He was too busy looking at her hair and her red, beautiful eyes. Even though she looked ripped and wet, he thought she was beautiful.

"So, Nightmare, what do you say?" Nightmare Freddy said with a hopeful smile on his face. Nightmare looked at Nightmare Freddy and then back at the animatronics.

"Alright, she can stay," Nightmare sighed. Everyone cheered and smiled. Nightmare showed where the animatronic was staying. The animatronic buried herself in the covers and fell asleep. Nightmare suddenly felt like he was having feelings for the animatronic.

The next night, everyone was playing a game of cards. The new animatronic just sat in the shadows. She was very shy and she didn't feel like playing a game of cards.

"So, why aren't you playing?" Nightmare said.

"I don't feel like playing," she replied. Nightmare created a little smile on his face.

"By the way, what is your name?" Nightmare asked.

"Luna, my name is Luna," she replied. Nightmare thought her name was as beautiful as her. He thought there was nothing to hate about her.

"My name is Nightmare," he said. Luna smiled at Nightmare. "May I show you something?" he asked. Luna nodded. He led her to a hallway that only had one door. Luna could see a light shining from under the door.

"What is it?" she asked. Nightmare opened the door. In the room there were jewels everywhere. Luna stared in amazement. "It's so beautiful," Luna said.

"I am the only one who knows about this room and now you know about it," Nightmare said. Luna couldn't stop staring at the beautiful jewels. "This is a secret room, don't tell anybody," Nightmare said.

"I won't Nightmare," Luna promised. Nightmare smiled. No matter how beautiful the jewels were, Luna seemed to look more beautiful. Nightmare really had fallen in love with Luna.

Message:

Yay it sounds like Luna from My Little Pony, I know. It was the best name I could find that represented something about night. Well, I hope you enjoy the story, God bless ya'll and see ya'll later


	2. Darkrim's Deal

Luna looked outside her window looking for something or someone. "Where is he?" she asked herself whispering. Suddenly, she saw a shadow in the woods outside. She snuck out of her room and went through the doorway outside. "Hello Luna," said the tall man.

The man was actually a big animatronic-dog stood in the cold, dark grass. He wore a black cloak the covered his whole body and face except his legs and muzzle.

"Hello Darkrim," Luna replied back. Luna started to get cold as the autumn wind hit her face. She stared at Darkrim with angry eyes. She through her blanket on the grass and ran toward Darkrim. She held out her fist ready to punch. But the dog created a force-field around him.

"Don't try to fight me Luna," Darkrim said with an evil smile. Luna flipped straight up and was about to kick Darkrim's leg to make him lose his balance, Darkrim grabbed her leg. "Luna," Darkrim said still calm, "please don't fight."

"You betrayed me, you idiot!" Luna screamed. Darkrim let go of Luna and looked up at the moonlight. He grabbed an orb out of his sack and held it in front of the moonlight.

"You see Luna who that is?" Darkrim asked pointing at the picture in the orb. Luna almost broke into tears when she saw who it was. It was Nightmare. Luna tried to get up, but because she was badly wounded she couldn't.

"What do you want with him?" Luna asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. Darkrim gave an unpleasant grin. Luna cupped her paws over her mouth. "You wouldn't," she whispered.

"I would," Darkrim replied, "and you are the only one who can stop the plan." Luna felt tears coming out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Darkrim was destroying on of her best friends. "What do you think you can do for me?" Darkrim asked.

"He is my friend," Luna sobbed, "I'll do anything to protect him from you." Darkrim lashed the cloak off him, which revealed his decaying body. "What happen to you?" Luna sked still crying. Darkrim through the cloak and it got caught in the wind. The cloak disappeared to who knows where. Anyway, Darkrim circled around Luna as she followed him with her eyes. There was a long silence between the two.

"Here Luna, I'll make a deal," Darkrim said breaking the silence; "if you spy on Nightmare for me and tell me what he has been doing I will let him stay alive." Luna thought about the deal for a moment and finally accepted her fate.

"I will, only to protect him," Luna said. Darkrim smiled.

"Very well then," he said. He snapped his fingers and a new cloak appeared upon him. He turned into dust and floated away with the wind. Luna fell and started to cry.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Luna asked herself. She knew she was on thin ice now because Nightmare saw her walk out.

"Who were you talking to?" Nightmare asked. Luna brushed away the tears.

"I was just being alone for a little while," Luna lied. Luna headed back to her bedroom and fell on the bed. She dozed off into a deep sleep.

She dreamed about being in a far-away kingdom. She sat on a golden throne. It wasn't huge nor was it small, but middle size. Then the castle door opened. A young man came stepped in. He had black hair with purple and gray highlights. He looked just like Nightmare, but in human form.

"Hello my lady," Nightmare said. Luna looked deep into his red eyes. She saw hope and courage in them, but also fear and anger. Then, a creature that looked like a demon or something came through the doors.

"Greetings Princess Luna," he said, with a dark but calm voice. Luna knew who this one was supposed to be, it was Darkrim.

"What is going on?" Luna asked. The two men raised their heads up and looked at the princess.

"What do you mean your majesty?" Nightmare asked. Princess Luna closed her eyes tightly. She could not get use to the way Nightmare was talking now. She saw him more of a casual, kind of creepy guy.

But when she opened her eyes, she was back in her bed room once again. Luna could hear hushed voices outside of her bedroom door. It sounded like Nightmare and Nightmare Foxy were talking.

"I love her but I don't know how to tell her," Nightmare whispered. Luna started in confusion. Didn't he know she could hear him right outside her doorway? "She is so beautiful, kind, and brave," Nightmare said. Luna smiled and said a "thank you" in her mind.

"I'll help you man," Nightmare Foxy replied. The two boys went off down the hallway. Luna heard two bedroom doors closing which meant they were going to sleep now. Luna laid her head softly back on the pillow. She slept all night wondering what she should tell Nightmare in the mourning. She probably also had feelings for the animatronic bear as well.

"I'll probably ask him tomorrow and could confess my feelings too," Luna said to herself. She fell back to sleep and dreamed about her in a beautiful garden all night long.

Message:

Sorry about some of the weird fantasy medieval-like content in this chapter. If you like the content please tell me if I should continue it in the next chapter, or you could say no way and I won't do it anymore. Sorry I really like fantasy, kingdom stories. Well, I hope ya'll are enjoying the story! I'll see ya'll later and God bless ya'll :D


	3. Luna's Past

Nightmare stepped outside in the woods after hearing a weird noise coming from inside. A dark shadow moved in the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" Nightmare asked with a scared tone.

"Hello Nightmare," a voice said, "Luna has told me about you." As the shadow came into to view, Nightmare noticed it was a dog animatronic. It was actually Darkrim. "Luna is not who you think she is," he said grinning.

"How do you know Luna?" Nightmare asked. Darkrim let out an evil chuckle.

"Luna and I are friends of course Nightmare," Darkrim said. Nightmare frowned. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. He felt like he could cry. "Of course," Darkrim said, "you don't believe it because Luna is so kind."

"Luna wouldn't be friends with a furry like you," Nightmare said with a rough tone. Darkrim grinned, seeing Nightmare hurting made him feel good.

"Well if you won't believe just ask Luna yourself," Darkrim suggested. Nightmare ran straight inside the house, not wanting to hear anymore.

When Nightmare saw Luna the next day, he decided it was time to ask her. "Luna, may I talk to you?" he asked trying to stay calm.

"Alright," Luna said smiling, "I have something to tell you too." Nightmare led her to a room where the others couldn't hear them. "Ok you go first," Luna said. Nightmare let out a sigh before talking.

"Luna," Nightmare asked, "do you know anyone who is a dog animatronic?" Luna felt her heart sank. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She felt like she could break into a million pieces. She decided that she had to tell Nightmare the truth.

"It's true," she sighed, "I know Darkrim." Nightmare stared at her in shock.

"You mean you lied to me?" he asked with a crackled voice. Luna couldn't help but fall down on her knees and start to cry. Nightmare couldn't believe what he was hearing from Luna. "I can't even look at you Luna," Nightmare said angry and sad at the same time.

"Please forgive me Nightmare!" Luna sobbed. Nightmare shook his head and tried to hold back his tears.

"How could anybody forgive a thing like that Luna," he asked, "how do you expect it to happen?" She continued to cry. "Just tell me," he said, "please." Luna didn't stop crying. Nightmare started to think if he was a little too hard on Luna. He didn't want to make her cry for hours.

Luckily nobody heard the two. Nightmare was actually glad that he had to handle this, after all he started it. Or did he start it? "Ok," Luna sniffed, "I will tell you about my past."

"Alright," Nightmare said. He sat right down in front of her. Luna sighed.

"I was a small kitten and I was abandoned by my parents," Luna said, "but then I found Darkrim. He was so cute and eye catching. He said he would protect me and love me. But then I realized he wasn't as kind seemed. He said he had many evil plans for how to deal with people. Of course, I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I ran away. Now, I am here with you guys." Nightmare was amazed at Luna's past tale.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly, "I didn't know." Luna smiled and hugged him.

"I know," she said, "that is why I didn't yell." Nightmare helped her up and they walked out of the room. "We must find him and get him," he suggested. Luna nodded with a smile on her face. They stepped outside and into the woods.

"Where is he?" Luna asked.

"He has to be somewhere," Nightmare said. But not finding any luck, they gave up and went back to the house. "Sorry we didn't find him Luna," Nightmare said frowning.

"What are you guys doing?" Nightmare Fredbear asked them. The two looked at each other for a long while.

"We were just talking to each other," Nightmare lied. Nightmare Fredbear gave him a look. Nightmare now knew he was in a trap. He had to tell his friend the truth about what was going on. "We were outside looking for someone," Nightmare sighed.

"Who were you looking for?" Nightmare Fredbear asked.

"An old friend," Luna said, "an evil old friend." She winked at Nightmare. Nightmare Fredbear just shrugged it off and went to hang out with the other nightmare animatronics. The two animatronics were happy that Nightmare Fredbear didn't suspect a thing.

"We shall look for him tomorrow," Nightmare suggested. Luna headed for bed as the sun set. She fell into a deep sleep and had the same dream she had last night. She forced herself to wake and went back to sleep. This time, she had a dream about her back with Darkrim.

"Luna my dear," Darkrim asked, "what is troubling you?" Luna noticed she looked scared. She just coughed and smiled.

"Don't worry honey I'm ok," Luna reassured him. Darkrim smiled back and continued to do what he was doing. Luna felt sadness crawled over her. She stepped outside of the house and noticed that it was snowing. For a moment, she didn't know that she was dreaming. When she realized it, she awoke right there.

She heard a knock on her window. She looked up to see who it was. She almost screamed when she saw who it was.

"Darkrim!" she yelled but whispered. Darkrim gave her an evil grin and chuckled.

"You are right Luna," he said. Luna felt a tear come down her cheek. "Why did you run Luna?" he asked. When she heard those words, she realized that she had to tell him the truth.

"You were going to hurt people," she said angrily, "I didn't want to hurt people." Darkrim frowned at the response.

"Oh Luna," he said, "you can't run from me." Luna felt a chill come up her spine. "You love me Luna," he said. Luna started to cry.

"Now I don't love you," she confessed, "I use to but not anymore." Darkrim started to grow angry. Before he could do anything, he decided to leave Luna alone for now. But, he would be back for her.

Message:

I decided to make this longer because I felt like I haven't been putting enough effort into my work. Now I give the next chapter of Nightmare's Bride, hope you enjoyed it. See ya'll later and God bless ya'll ;D


	4. A happy ending (maybe)

Nightmare couldn't shake off the fact that Luna use to be in love with a guy so evil. He had to ask Luna what was going on in her mind when she met Darkrim. "Was she drunk?" he asked himself.

As he walked over to Luna's room, he heard a noise coming from the end of the hallway. When he turned around, he saw nothing. "Who's there?" he asked. Nobody answered. Then suddenly, a shadow moved across the end of the hallway. Nightmare made run for it.

"Nightmare, is that you?" Luna called, opening the door. Nightmare rushed straight in to the room. "What did you see?" she asked. Nightmare was breathing heavily.

"I saw a shadow move in the hallway," he said, catching his breath.

"Darkrim," Luna muttered. Nightmare suddenly remembered why he had come to see Luna in the first place.

"So Luna," Nightmare asked, "who is this 'Darkrim'?"Luna started to blush as she realized that her new "boyfriend" had found out about Darkrim. "Luna," Nightmare sighed, "I met Luna when I heard a noise coming from the woods outside."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you," Luna cried. Luna thought it was all over.

"Hello you two lover-birds," a voice said out the shadows. They both rolled their eyes knowing who it was. When the figure came out the shadows, they realized they were right. "So," Darkrim said, "what's up?"

"The sky idiot," Nightmare sighed. Darkrim gave the couple a disappointing look. "Now go away," Nightmare said, "stupid dog animatronic." Darkrim grabbed Nightmare by his throat.

"What did you call?" he asked in a vicious tone. Nightmare wasn't scared of him. In fact, Nightmare, in Luna's opinion, was the creepiest.

"I said 'stupid dog animatronic'," Nightmare growled. Darkrim threw him to the floor.

"Luna, sweetie," Darkrim said. Luna punched him straight across the face.

"I'm not your 'sweetie'" Luna yelled. Darkrim rubbed his cheek and got back up. But when he got up, Nightmare grabbed him and threw him out the door. "I never liked him anyway," Luna said.

"So," Nightmare said, "Darkrim use to be your husband." Luna nodded. "Why did you pick him?" Nightmare asked, still confused as to why Luna would marry a guy like Darkrim.

"I was forced," Luna sighed. Nightmare's eyes widened when he heard what Luna said.

"What do you mean by 'forced'?" he asked.

"You know when a girl's parents force her to marry someone that she doesn't know or doesn't like?" Luna asked. Nightmare nodded. He only heard humans talk about it. "Well," Luna said, "that is what happened to me." Nightmare couldn't believe what he was hearing.

I'm sorry," he said. He felt like he could of said more, but that is all that came to mind.

The next day, Nightmare destroyed Darkrim by tearing him apart. Three months later Luna and Nightmare became boyfriend and girlfriend. But then, Luna had to leave because the people in her hometown needed her. Poor Nightmare didn't know what to do.

"Why can't you come?" Luna asked. Nightmare realized he could come with Luna. All the gang decided to come along with them. "I'm so glad ya'll came with me," Luna said, "my dad will be so happy to see ya'll!" In fact, he was "very" happy to see them.

A year later, Nightmare and Luna got married. Now, they live as a happy family with a little girl bear-animatronic. But sometimes, the family can see Darkrim staring at them through the window.

Message:

Hello everyone! Hope ya'll enjoyed this wonderful Halloween story! It wasn't meant to really be Halloween based, but I tried to make it kinda creepy. Alright, See ya'll later and God bless ya'll :D Have a good, happy Halloween!


End file.
